


SULTRY

by bbbinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Bulging, Biting, Consensual Somnophilia, Cute Ending, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Park Seonghwa, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Piles, Rough Sex, Scenting, Somnophilia, Throat Bulging, Train Style Fucking, choi san is a madman, jeong yunho is a puppy, wooyoung and seonghwa are sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: seonghwa wakes up to a surprise, or three of them, better said.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 512





	SULTRY

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldn't be allowed access to the internet.
> 
> *proofread as of 1/1/2020

when seonghwa gained consciousness he felt warm and full.

perhaps _too _warm and _too _full.

he could feel him behind him, long arms cocooning him preciously, he could feel him _inside_ him, so deep, almost _too _deep, and seonghwa was sure that if the alpha behind him were to move it would probably be too painful for him to still be half asleep. seonghwa knew perfectly well who it was, from his length, to his veins, to his heavenly smell.

but san remained unmoving behind seonghwa, even though he reeked of arousal and impatience, even though his cock twitched every so often, even though his breathing was so ragged, body sticky with sweat. because san was good, and san was pure, and seonghwa never felt like he couldn't trust his alpha with everything he's ever had. even sensing his awakening, all san did was lick over his mating bite, kissing it softly after. 

finally cracking one eye open, seonghwa wasn't surprised to see it was still pitch black in the room, the night still young. the omega could vividly see his two other lovers making out besides him on the bed, wooyoung completely compliant under yunho's touch, the alphas tongue hastily exploring the omega's lips and skin, while his body was working at getting him somehow more aroused than he already seemed to be, hips grinding on hips urgently.

and so it suddenly made more sense as to why seonghwa was woken up full to the brim, with san all over him, caging him close to his chest, his hawk eyes probably set in a glare at the other two. turning his face slightly to look at the younger alpha, seonghwa gulped at the murderous look in san's eyes, set on none other than the other alpha in the room, yunho himself.

"san" seonghwa whispered softly, cupping one of his hands around the younger's chiselled jaw. "san-ah. it's okay if you don't want him in here yet. i know it's hard for you to accept another alpha so close. especially to woo" the omega tried reasoning, even though he was almost gone himself. 

seonghwa knew that wooyoung will forever be _san's omega_, and he was perfectly fine with it. he knew, that for the longest time, there were only san and wooyoung. wooyoung and san. marked and claimed as soon as they presented, lovers for as long as they've been on earth. seonghwa was sure, that if one of them were to find their endings sooner than it was right, the other would go as well, devastated by the heartbreak. seonghwa could only see all those things as true love. 

when seonghwa came in the picture, the two were willing to try some new things, to spice up their love life and relationship. seonghwa found out later that it was mostly because of san's ruts, the alpha insatiable and his omega unable to keep up with him, even though wooyoung was the definition of a slut. san was just _that _unquenchable. it was fine, though, because the three ended up falling in love along the way, and seonghwa found his happiness along the two soulmates. 

the way that jeong yunho got caught up in the bussiness, though, was a completely different story.

when wooyoung came home one day, reeking of arousal and desire, but most importantly, reeking of another alpha, san went completely berserk. _i could never cheat on you. i would never choose another alpha over you, _wooyoung was sobbing at san's feet, knees stuck to the floor. _it was just his scent that turned me on so much, _the small omega insisted, and san, of course, believed him. he also insisted on meeting the other alpha, and on threatening to kill him if he ever came close to his omegas again. it was san that fell first for yunho, though, with his puppy personality and overall innocence. welcoming the other alpha in the same bed as his omegas, though, that was where san was still finding it difficult to keep himself under control.

the first time that they tried a scene with yunho, san almost chocked the other to death for breathing too close to wooyoung. the second time, san broke into a meltdown because seonghwa chose to suck yunho's dick first. this would be the third time they ever tried anything as a scene of four, and seonghwa could only hope that the third time would be a charm.

"no. let them. let him stay" san murmured against the older omega's skin, yet seonghwa wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to himself.

san grunted at the new wave of scent filling the room, coming off of wooyoung himself, his dick being toyed with by the other alpha. annoyed beyond limits, san pushed seonghwa on his back, choosing to hover above him, his attention fully on the older omega. pushing his cock even deeper inside the older, the alpha started a rapid thrusting pace driven by the pretty moans that his two omegas filled the room with. bathing in the squelching sound coming from all the slick the omega under him was producing, san bent down to suck at seonghwa's neck, marking right around his bite mark, leaving the older in a drool mess, his eyes rolled back and limbs uncooperative.

"all mine" san was chanting as a madman, as his speed increased, his movement short and rapid, one of his hands placed on seonghwa's lower belly, where he could feel the tip of his cock right under the skin, fighting to break out, bulging out almost grotesquely. 

"sannie" wooyoung called softly and the claimed alpha immediately slowed his movements, unaware of his slight loss of control. turning to look at his lover, san frowned when he couldn't see yunho anywhere in his sight. "sent the baby to get some water for hwa" finally snapping back to reality san looked down at his older omega and immediately pulled out. seonghwa looked like he was fucked into unconsciousness, yet the cheesy grin on his face and the large amount of slick all around him, and cum on his tummy, let san know that he was fine. 

"come here sannie" wooyoung called at the sight of yunho entering the room butt naked, multiple water bottles in hand. when he was finally sure that yunho would properly take care of his omega, san gave in to the request and approached his former lover, immediately burying his face in his neck to scent him. "alpha" wooyoung called, and san immediately looked into his eyes, bursting with pride at being called that. 

"yes beautiful" san encouraged, holding his face in his hands like he was the most precious thing in the world, which he unarguably was. wooyoung grinned cheekily in response, and the alpha knew that whatever was to be said next, he would comply without any resistance, because no matter what, his baby always got what he wanted.

"i want yunho to fuck me" wooyoung spoke filthily with the purest smile on his face, and it was throwing san off gourd. "i wanna know how his size feels" the omega continued, and san sighed. if he had the tempo, the energy and the movement to rut for hours and hours on end, his fluid hips holy, yunho had the size. considerably larger than san himself, which even slut seonghwa had trouble deepthroating, yunho had a stupid length that has somehow never been used before. wooyoung would go all crazy and cum untouched every time yunho found himself in between his legs, his member stretched on the omegas belly, passing his bellybutton by a good few inches.

"i know you do" san simply stated back, understanding on his lover's curiosity and desires, yet not quite giving his blessing still. with wooyoung pulling him back down, fingers fisted in his hair, san could feel himself growing even harder than he previously was.

"and i want you-" the omega started, whispering in his ear as low as possible in the already quiet room "-to fuck him from behind, while he fucks me" wooyoung spoke sultry, licking his alpha's ear and biting at his lobe.

his eyes wide and thought racing at full speed, san raised to his feet and remained besides the bed, contemplating. even if the room was poorly illuminated (yunho must've turned on the bedside table lamp to properly see the older omega and care for him) the alpha could clearly sense and smell what all his lovers were feeling, all at the same time, his brain going haywire- seonghwa was still pretty unresponsive, though he felt much more alive (or the raging boner between his legs did, anyway), especially since wooyoung, hornier than ever, now chose to grind and bite and lick all over the older omega, pushing his whole weight over the other, just like he knew seonghwa liked it; caged and trapped and up for usage anytime. the fact that wooyoung was on the heavier side, his thighs meaty and hips wide, a perfect omega body, only made the experience better for all of the parties involved. yunho, on the other side, was still standing at the foot of the bed, much like san was himself, yet they had much different reasons. 

with a deep frown on his face and his hands tightly squeezed into fists, yunho was buzzing with eagerness; he wouldn't dare, though, by no means, to initiate any activity with any of the lustful omegas in the room,even if they smelled like his most wanted desire, and even if his balls were soon to turn blue- no. because the omegas were claimed, and their alpha was in the same room, a few meters to his left, and he was exhaling dominance, and he was _the_ dominant. 

san almost smiled at the sight of yunho controlling himself so much, being so respectful and generous and patient, but instead he chose to approach him, placing a scorching hand on the taller's shoulder.

"yunho" the alpha barely murmured, yet he knew he had the others attention when the taller placed his own hand over san's. "puppy" the younger alpha called again, and this time yunho turned around, his full attention on the shorter male. yunho hummed in the smallest voice, his cheeks tainted pink, because if there was one thing that he was weak to, it was san calling him pet names, and that certain one in particular. 

and when san raised the slightest bit on his tippy toes, to place a sweet kiss to the older's doll lips, yunho knew he was gone forever.

"you can fuck wooyoung. i'll allow it pup, it's okay" san whispered, and the taller was sure he misheard. turning to look at the said omega, who was more or less completely covering the older despite their height difference, his hole completely open and on show for the two alphas to see, yunho gulped in anticipation. "but you're not allowed to knot him, yeah? no knotting puppy" san continued, his hand still on the older, his dominance still being flaunted around, even if it was in the slightest way possible. 

sensing his slight hesitation, san pushed the older gently in the direction of his lovers, his heart beating with anxiety at the things waiting to happen. "look how ready he is for you. can't you see pup? the slut has been dying for your cock. it's all he ever talks about" san continued despite his brain begging him to stop, to eliminate the other alpha in the room and to protect his omegas. "come on baby" 

and so it was the last straw that yunho needed, for the alpha immediately grabbed onto the younger omega's thighs and drove into him, slowly at first, despite his animalistic craves, yet bottoming out soon after; and with wooyoung babbling about throwing up because he's never felt so full, and with seonghwa licking over his omega's boyfriends lips, biting them raw, san saw stars in front of his eyes. 

closing his eyes and allowing all the sounds, all the grunts and moans, all the sweat and lust to fill his veins, san inhaled as deeply as possible, engraving everything into his brain and lungs, his mind empty. moving towards the other end of the bed, and allowing yunho to have his fun on the slick side, san bent to kiss his older omega softly, seonghwa compliant under his touch and much more lax than wooyoung, whose eyes were at the back of his skull, drool escaping his mouth. cupping the older's cheeks san drove his cock in his pretty mouth, moving one of his hands around seonghwa's neck to feel the bulge of the fluid movement. now at face level with his lover, san grabbed wooyoung's hair with his free hand and bit his lip harshly, licking the warm blood right after. 

with the four men connected, the air in the room thickened, and with it did yunho's movements, becoming slower and deeper, his knot beginning to form. sensing the situation, san immediately pulled out of seonghwa's mouth, leaving a soft kiss on the abused lips, tasting himself.

"slick" was all the alpha had to say and the older omega immediately complied, moving his hand in between his sticky thighs and gathering the gooey liquid in his hand, before lathering it all over the alpha's member, providing just enough much needed lube. after another kiss serving as a thank you, san moved back behind the older alpha, one of his hands working up and down his own member, while the other pushed the older slightly down, in a bent position.

without overthinking it, san drove inside yunho, his member finding it's way easily inside the tight hole provided by the slick-lube, even if the older alpha's body seemed to be rejecting it all. stopping his movements to a halt, yunho closed his eyes tightly, unable to continue moving inside wooyoung without digging san deeper into himself. 

"alpha" a small voiced cracked inside the room, and san almost thought he heard it wrong, if it wasn't for yunho to beg once again "alpha, please" 

san remained unmoving, his eyes widening. another alpha, an older, bigger, much more powerful alpha, calling him by that name as if he was wooyoung, as if he was seonghwa, as if he was his third bitch of an omega. the alpha smirked and drove himself all the way through, bottoming yunho in one go, his movement sending the taller deeper into wooyoung, and the train of cries that filled the room was almost enough to have san cum instantly. 

skin slapping skin, sweat combining with sweat, thighs sticky with slick, necks littered with bites and hips abused with scratches and bruises, san couldn't breathe anymore. feeling yunho tightening worse and worse around his member, his knot approaching him faster and faster, he grabbed him by the hips and pulled him out of wooyoung, placing him as gently as possible besides seonghwa, the omega immediately latching his mouth onto his member to finish him properly. 

yet with wooyoung whining at being empty, fat tears rolling down his eyes, begging for a knot, san could only comply. entering his lover, the somehow still tight heat that was so familiar to him, so lovely and precious, san only needed to thrust a few more times for his knot to escape him, trapping him inside his soulmate. dropping on the other side of wooyoung, holding him close to his chest, caging him between his arms, his cock pumping cum deep inside him, san watched his other omega swallow everything his pup had to offer. 

and so maybe, seonghwa was right, and the third time was a charm.

~

"you fell asleep inside me again" wooyoung muttered, his eyes still closed, yet he knew perfectly well that his alpha was awake behind him, his heart beating too fast and his breathing too empty. san scoffed, burying his face in his lovers hair, not moving to pull out in the slightest way.

"i know, i did it on purpose. if i wouldn't have, you would've complained about not being full to the brim with cum when you woke up" san spoke low, his throat scratchy. they've been in the said situation way too many times before, the nostalgia of it happening for the first time when they were barely presented at 14 years old hitting him at full force.

"i thought you bought me a butt plug for that purpose specifically" wooyoung scowled, yet there was no malice in his words. if san had to guess he would say that the younger even had that pretty grin of his painted on his angelic face.

"i never said i didn't want to wake up inside you either" the alpha whispered close to his soulmate's ear, kissing it softly after.

finally opening his eyes to look around him, wooyoung frowned slightly at the sight of his other lovers right next to them, seonghwa nestled comfortably on top of yunho, with the younger caging him protectively, both still butt naked. with all the memories from last night coming back to him, wooyoung sniffled; too many questions itching his tongue. 

"what are you gonna do about yunho now?" the young omega chose the most fitted one, moving one hand towards the tall alpha, his fingers tracing his pretty doll lips. as if driven by instincts, yunho immediately opened his eyes, holding seonghwa a little tighter protectively, yet at the sight of the two soulmates he relaxed once again, cheesy smile appearing on his face soon after. slightly raising his upper body, san bent over wooyoung as carefully as possible, kissing over yunho's forehead, his nose, and his cheeks, and finally his soft, candy lips.

"what am i supposed to do with my pup?

and so it was yunho's grin, so wide and happy and innocent, his eyes lighting up with the upmost adoration that made it all worth it in the end.


End file.
